


Counter Parts

by FallenQueen2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU Stuckony?, Captain Hydra comes to the MCU world, Gen, Mind Control, dub-con Stuckony?, kind of?, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: When a portal opens up over the Avengers Tower, Tony just knows it isn't going to be a good day. When Captain Hydra comes tumbling out Tony is proven right.





	

Tony rubbed at his chest absently, he may have recovered from the near death beating he took from one Captain America a month back but that didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt every time he took too deep of a breath or moved in the wrong way. 

He made a face as he downed the last bit of his tea, hating the fact he couldn’t even drink his coffee, doctor’s orders and Rhodey had taken it to heart but throwing all of his coffee out, all of it! That was just cruel and unusual punishment if you asked Tony. 

“Boss, there seems to be some sort of portal opening up by the helipad on top of the tower, shall I call Vision?” FRIDAY sounded worried as the security camera feed appeared showing a swirling blue portal. 

“Let me check it out first Fri, if shit goes sideways feel free to call him.” Tony got to his feet, trying to hide a wince as he attached the only just now working Iron Man gloves to his hands. They would have to do and he hoped whomever or whatever was coming through that portal was a nice guy.

Tony arrived up on the roof in a few minutes having to take the elevator because he didn’t have his full suit. Tony slowly approached the spinning portal and instantly, but not without pain brought his repulsors up in defense when a body tumbled out of the portal in a well-executed roll. 

Tony froze up, heart pounding painfully in his chest as he recognized the shield, but the symbol was that of Hydra.

“Ah shit.” Tony swore under his breath as the owner of the shield stood up, tugging his cowl/helmet off to show a shock of blond hair and blue eyes. His suit looked just like Captain America’s but was colored black and had a giant red Hydra was spread across the chest.

“Tony Stark? I can say I wasn’t expecting to see you here, you look like shit.” Steve Rogers smiled at him, tilting his head as he took in his surroundings and the unsteady way Tony was standing. 

“Huh looks like the portal worked, this really is a different world.” Rogers looked over the skyline of New York, laughing when he heard the sound of Tony’s repulsors whir to life. 

“I’m not here to hurt ya Tony, after all looks like someone else did that for me already.” Rogers commented anger lacing his voice as he saw the healing bruises and scars that were peaking out of the black tank top Tony was still wearing. 

“Sorry if I’m not inclined to believe that anymore.” Tony snarked, eyes still on the Hydra symbol Rogers was sporting. 

“Oh…Oh I see, these wounds… The me of this world gave them to you then, maybe we are different after all.” Rogers shook his head, rage shimmering in his eyes. 

“Mind keeping your distance blondie? I think you can understand what happened to me when another Captain America got close to me.” Tony took a step back when Rogers stepped towards him.

“What?” Rogers growled, but backing off when he saw how Tony flinched at that. “You mean to say that Captain America did this to you?”

“Why do you sound so surprised, aren’t you the same? I mean I’m going to assume Hydra in your world is like SHIELD of this one.” Tony asked curiously, his arms were starting to burn and now he knew why Rhodey told him not to test drive any of his suits. 

“SHIELD deserves to be burned to the ground for what they did to me, to Bucky, to you, to us all.” Rogers growled he shook himself before calming down and holding his hands up in surrender. 

“I can’t speak for the me of this world, but I would never do this to you Tony, never.” Roger’s voice was so calm and truthful that Tony, almost fell for it, almost. 

“Right because you sporting a Captain Hydra or whatever outfit is really making me believe you. Now get back into your little portal and go home before I make you.” Tony threatened; his tolerance hitting it’s limit and the pain of seeing Steve Roger’s face again was starting to get to him.

“I can’t do that, not yet Tony. I am sorry, but don’t worry I’ll take real good care of you sweetheart.” Roger’s promised before he moved dodging the shaky repulsor blasts as he went. 

Tony gasped as he stumbled back away from Captain Hydra who was far too close for comfort now, but a strong arm wrapped around his waist tugging him forward so he didn’t fall. 

Tony let out a yelp of surprise pain when something cold snapped around his neck and Tony felt all fight drain from his body as he slumped forward against Captain Hydra’s body. 

“I’ve got you Tony, you’re mine now, it’s okay just sleep.” Rogers crooned in Tony’s ear as darkness took over Tony’s vision. 

~~/~~

T’Challa did not rush, as King’s did not do anything of the sort but he made his way to the common room where he knew the rouge Avengers and the newly awakened James Barnes were located with haste. Vision at his side, face pinched with worry and a tinge of anger. 

“Turn on the news right now.” T’Challa said firmly, Clint looked up surprised but flipped to a USA news channel while Wanda stared at Vision with wide eyes, not expecting him to be there. 

“I am here to humbly apologize to the whole world for my actions in Germany, I am here to show the world that Captain America has not abandoned anyone. I am here to make amends and help Tony Stark and the UN create peace in anyway they can.” Steve Rogers in a classic Captain America uniform was standing in front of a podium with a huge smile on his face. At his side was Tony Stark in a suit, he was smiling blankly at the camera like he wasn’t all quite there and metal glinted from around his neck.

“What the hell?” Steve asked as he shot to his feet, eyes stuck on his lookalike. 

“This man arrived on our world two day’s ago, Mr. Stark went to engage. However he was easily overpowered and then taken away by this man, there was no signs of them until the press conference was called.” Vision reported with anger in his posture. 

“Are you saying that man is me from another world?” Steve asked pointing at the screen, disbelief on his face. 

“I would like to take this chance to properly introduce the world to my partner James Barnes otherwise known as the Winter Solider.” The Steve on the screen announced and a man sporting the same hairstyle and outfit and arm as the Winter Solider they all fought against in the past appeared from the shadow’s behind Tony and took his place on the free side of the genius. His mask was removed and given to Tony to hold while the Winter Solider gave a charming smile to the audience. 

“That’s messed up.” Sam whispered while the Bucky in the room froze as he stared at the other him with wide eyes. 

“There is worse news… That man is not Captain America from his world… He is known as Captain Hydra.” Vision delivered the news that shook him the most and Steve went pale as he slumped into his seat. 

“And Tony is stuck alone with those men.” Natasha snarled, clutching at the chair’s arms tightly. 

“The collar around his neck.” T’Challa pointed at the collar around Tony’s neck drawing attention to it. 

“You spotted it as well, it seems to have similar powers that Loki’s specter possessed. I suspect that Mr. Stark is not in control of anything anymore.” Vision winced while Clint jerked violently and the others who had been there for the attack on New York paled as they realized what Vision’s words meant. 

“He deserves it.” Wanda all but snarled and Clint shot to his feet, throwing his arm out to stop Natasha from pouncing on the other woman. 

“No one deserves that, especially not Stark.” Clint wasn’t sure how he felt about Wanda right now and if the anger on Natasha’s face was anything to go by she wasn’t on board with being Wanda’s friend either. 

“We need a plan.” Steve said not taking his eyes away from the three on the television; his sight going red for a moment when the two fake’s wrapped their arms around Tony as they walked off the stage. 

“Indeed we do Captain. I am going to try contacting Tony myself and see if I can get more information. On the bright side of this, it appears you all free from the UN’s sight. So you may return to the U.S when you so choose.” T’Challa strode out of the room with Vision at his side. 

“Don’t worry Tony, we’ll stop these guys.” Steve muttered under his breath, but Bucky squeezed his hand tightly showing he heard and would support the other man. 

~~/~~

“There you go pet.” Rogers crooned as he ran his fingers through Tony’s hair as the genius absently chewed the grape that had been placed in his mouth. He was now wearing nothing but his collar and settled between the blond’s legs. 

“He’s much more obedient than our Tony ever was.” James commented as he let his eyes run over Tony’s naked and scarred body. 

“That’s thanks to the collar, he much more docile when he can’t think on his own.” Rogers smiled as he tugged the collar a bit making Tony tip his head back to be fed another grape. 

“With Tony at our fingertips like this and the world thinking we are the goodie-goods they are used too bringing Hydra back in full force here will be easier than we expected.” James smirked as he flexed his fingers of the new and improved arm that Tony had made for him. That was the one time they let him off his leash so to speak. 

The building suddenly shook and the two men exchanged smiles. 

“Pet go wait for us in our bedroom, maybe some pants would be useful right now. We’ll be in there soon.” Rogers ordered Tony nodded dazed as he rose to his feet to stumble towards the bedroom down the hall. 

“Ready for some fun?” Rogers asked as he and James quickly suited up and he attached his very obvious Hydra shield to his arm. 

“You know I love killing heroes.” James smirked as the windows shattered and the avengers aided by Black Panther and Vision but minus Scarlet Witch appeared, weapons at the ready.

“Where is Tony?” Captain America all but snarled.

“In bed waiting for us.” Captain Hydra smirked as his words sunk in and more angry growls emitted from the ground. 

“Stop teasing the heroes Cap, you always liked playing with your food.” James rolled his eyes before he brought his guns up and fired off a few rounds, separating the group of heroes. 

“This one is mine.” Natasha launched herself at the Winter Solider as Bucky backed her up, hesitant about the newly improved arm that the other man was sporting as he had one that was clearly lacking in comparison. 

“Find Tony.” Steve gave Clint, Vision and Sam a side-glance. They nodded and took off down towards where the bedroom must be located while Black Panther pounced on Captain Hydra ducking when Captain Hydra threw his shield. 

Steve leapt up to catch it and he chucked it out of reach before joining the fight against his counterpart, face set in stone determined to beat this man down for using mind control on Tony. 

“Come on Solider, can’t you do better than that?” James mocked as he used his arm to punch Bucky into a nearby wall while he twisted out of the way of a kick Natasha sent his way. 

“What do you even want here?” Natasha hissed as James managed to graze her thigh with a bullet. 

“We want Hydra to rise again and well Tony is such a good pet we’ve decided to keep him.” James sent a smirk at the anger that took over the redhead’s face. 

“Like hell.” She snarled as she managed to get her legs around James’ head and shoulders, pressing down while she threw a Widow bite against where his metal arm and flesh shoulder met knowing it was a weak point. James yelped as he went down, Natasha flipped off of him in time for Bucky to pound his fists into James face in a flurry of movements that rendered the other solider unconscious. 

“Well done Barnes.” Natasha smiled as she wiped some of her hair out of her face. 

“Bastard deserved it.” Bucky huffed before turning his attention to the other fight.

Captain Hydra had knocked Black Panther back, stunning him with a solid punch to the gut leaving the two blond’s to use their fists to decide who was superior. 

“You should be thanking me Captain!” Captain Hydra sneered as he blocked the other blond’s fist. “I helped clear all your names!”

“I don’t care about that!” Steve growled as he managed to get a spin kick off, sending the other man staggering backwards a few steps.

“Oh so now you care about Tony Stark? The man you left for dead in Siberia! I saw the scar’s Rogers! I know what you did! I took that pain away from him with that collar! I gave him peace! Are you really going to destroy that?” Captain Hydra exclaimed as he decked Steve across the face with a solid jab. Steve stumbled back, rubbing some blood off his chin with the front of his hand. 

“That may be right, but you also took that choice away from him. That’s not right in any way, if that is what Tony wanted you should have asked instead of taking his freedom.” Steve put his arms up in defense against the rain of punches Captain Hydra was delivering to him as he spoke.

“You really have no place to talk here Rogers.” Captain Hydra laughed before he yelled in pain, falling forward with smoke rising up from his back.

“He may not, but I do.” Tony stated firmly, arm shaking as his repulsor cooled down from the blast it just gave. 

“Tony!” Both Steve’s exclaimed, turning to look at the newly arrived man. Tony was only wearing loose sleep pants, his neck was free of the metal collar but he was still weak so Vision was supporting him while Clint was holding the broken pieces of the collar with a pissed off look on his face while Sam kept his guns trained on both Hydra men. 

“Look I appreciate you guys doing all the leg work to clear these idiot’s names, which is what I was in the middle of doing anyway but using mind control on me to make me some sort of lap dog? Not going to fly buddy. Now I’m going to open that portal for you one last time and I will happily kick your asses into it. Now stand down Captain Hydra and god that name really isn’t doing you any favor’s here.” Tony let Vision support him fully as his arm fell down, his body weak and full of still healing wounds. 

So much for no strenuous activities, Rhodey was going to kill him. 

“Tony, don’t you see what gift I was trying to give you?” Captain Hydra asked weakly as Black Panther, Falcon and Captain America took him into custody. 

“I will admit I ate more and slept more in these past weeks than I have in a long time, so thank you for that but mind-control is a no-no after the Loki fiasco. So out you and solider boy go.” Tony waved his hand in a shooing motion at the two captives. 

“Tony, I.” Steve started but Tony held his hand up.

“Later Rogers, much later, maybe never actually.” Tony rubbed his forehead with one hand and gave a squeak when Vision simply lifted him up into his arms.

“Thank you for your assistance in recovering Mr. Stark, but please for his health stay away from him until he contacts you.” Vision said firmly, he nodded at T’Challa who returned the nod before Vision floated out of the shattered window, disappearing with Tony. 

“Looks like we both lost Tony.” Captain Hydra looked up at Steve, who just punched him so hard he was knocked out cold. Steve hated that he could see the care for Tony in Captain Hydra’s eyes and his own chest hurt at realizing how he just lost Tony again, perhaps for good this time.


End file.
